


Manners

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Five days of smut [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom!Ubbe, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, Ubbe x big boobs reader, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: Day four of Five days of smut, AKA Ubbe-day. Ubbe and his girl decide to try some roleplay.Please note that for all of my works that have sexual content, all relevant characters are at least 18 years old. If they are not yet 18 in canon, I age them up.





	Manners

“Do you need some help?” You jump at the sudden noise, thinking that everyone had gone to sleep already. Apparently not. Prince Ubbe is standing right at the opening of the corridor that leads to the backrooms.

“Oh, uh...no, I'll manage.” You manage to get out and turn back to the table. Unfortunately you stub your toe against one of the benches and the sharp pain ends up making you dropping the tray that you're holding.

“Stupid, clumsy little girl.” You murmur to yourself while frantically scrambling to pick up the mugs that are now spread all over the floor. Suddenly he is next to you, crouched down and picking up the mugs with quick movements. You can see that he is fighting to hold back laughter. _How dare he?_

“What are you doing?” You ask in a harsher tone than intended. The prince raises his eyebrows, something menacing growing in his eyes.

“Where are your manners, girl?” He asks in a voice that is barely more than a whisper. You suck in a sharp breath. _Curse me and my big mouth._

“I'm sorry, my prince. I-i didn't mean to...” His fingers wrap around your waist and he pulls you closer to him where he sits crouched down.

“Someone needs to teach you some manners.” He rises to his feet again, his hand still locked around your wrist and forcing you to follow. Your heart is beating so hard that you think it might come bursting out of your chest at any moment. The prince scares you but for some reason that only makes the attraction stronger. It was well-known that he had bedded several of the servants and you had heard some of the girls giggle about both his skills and his size. He presses you down on the table that you have just cleaned. As soon as your back is flat against the wooden surface he begins to ruck your skirt up, exposing more and more of your skin. Once your lower body is laid bare for him he cups your sex underhanded. The sudden contact makes you jerk violently on the table and the prince smirks at you as he feels how wet you already are for him. He moves his hands up to the bodice of your dress, ripping it open to expose your breasts. He twists both of your nipples a few times.

“I can't wait to see how they move when I fuck you.” He retracts his hands and sets to work with undoing his trousers. You try to lay your head back down on the table but you feel compelled to watch as he frees his erection. The prince pushes the pants down from his hips and his cock stands proudly from among thick curls. The rumours seemed to be true and you squirm on the table, more than a little concerned with how his length is going to fit inside you. He gives you no time to continue these thoughts. His hands come to rest on your waist and pin you down while he pushes inside, emitting a low grunt as he stretches you. He glances down on you and notice the tear that is forming at the corner of your eye; it makes him smile.

“Ssh, relax.” He coos while picking both of your ankles up and anchoring them at his shoulders. You turn your head, cheek pressing against the table so that you won't have to look at him. A calloused hand runs up and down your leg.

“Don't you want this?” Ubbe asks teasingly. He gives one slow thrust right after asking this and the feeling of him moving inside you makes every last drip of hesitation evaporate. You turn your head to face him again.

“I do.” You have barely finished speaking before he begins to thrust in earnest. Each stroke rocks your back into the hard surface and there's no doubt that you will be bruised tomorrow. It doesn't matter; the pain makes you more focused so that you can fully appreciate the feeling of Ubbe managing to hit the perfect spot with each of his strokes. The girls were telling the truth. You voice your pleasure in the form of whimpers and the prince responds by thrusting a little quicker, a little harder. His eyes haven't left your full chest for a single second; he is completely focused on the way they move each time he slams into you. When he brings you to your climax you scrape your nails over the table and let out his name like a sob. Your legs shake and he grabs on to them, guiding them back down from his shoulders. You are still trying to come down from the high and barely register the fact that he is lifting you from the table and setting you down on the floor. You're on your knees, swaying back and forth and grabbing at the empty air with your hands, looking for support. _Where did he go?_ Just as your mind starts to feel clear again he appears in front of you. Well, at least his legs do. And his still erect cock. He pats your head and then grabs at the back of your head. You lift your gaze, looking at him intently as you take him in your mouth. The prince lets out a content sigh as you swirl your tongue around his head. You allow him further inside your mouth, taking as much as you dare before beginning to bob up and down on his length. He lets out a series of low, grunting noises and you think that he won't last much longer. Then he speaks up in a low growl.

“Now be a good girl and take the rest.” You widen your eyes in shock and try to pull back so that you'll be able to speak up. It's too late: He tightens his grip on the back of your head and forces you even further down on his cock while you let out a muffled scream. He pauses like this for a while, enjoying the sounds of you sputtering around his length.

“There. Now I'm going to move.” He holds your head in place while savagely fucking your mouth, hitting the back of your throat, and you fight to keep your gag-reflex under control while tears sting behind your eyelids. He finishes inside you and then hurries to pull away, but his hands come to your face and make sure that your mouth is held close to that you won't spit out his cum. Once he feels you swallow, he lets go and sinks down on the floor next to you. Everything is quiet, apart from your ragged breathing.

His hand find yours and he squeezes it gently. Ubbe breaks the silence.

“Did you actually stub your toe?” You stick your bottom lip out and nod. He laughs a little.

“It's not funny.” You mutter and make a half-hearted attempt at punching him in the chest. He deflects your blow easily.

“We should get out of here. Before the actual servants show up.” You say, looking around at the mess you've created with mugs lying about everywhere.

“To bed then.” He helps you to your feet and together you walk to his bedroom, his arm wrapped around you as he whispers sweet things in your ear.

 


End file.
